Going to School
by Mr.WigZ
Summary: AU fic set after the first game. Alex is high school age; Greene is 13, alive, and not evil. Alex has "adopted" Greene and they have feelings for each other. Ignores prototype 2(for now), PARIAH, and the manga. When the two viruses are invited to Youkai Academy, what kind of madness will ensue, and will the past come back to haunt the living viruses? GreneXAlex slight AlexXharem
1. The Call

Hi everybody, first time writing fanfiction, just a heads up that this CONTAINS SPOILERS for Prototype1 but not Prototype2 and is alternate universe because Alex is in high school and around 16-17 years old; Elizabeth Greene is alive and no longer evil, and she appears 13ish (anyone who played Prototype knows she's much older) and Alex has "adopted?" her in a way; also Pariah either doesn't exist, no one cares or knows what happened to him, or maybe I'll have him show up later but at the time I don't plan on it so you will have to give me ideas on how to incorporate him.

So this is after Alex gets blown to bits by the bomb, washes up on shore, regenerates from the crow, and goes to find Greene. Most of the au stuff will be explained sometime but don't get angry if I don't answer everything in the first chapters. Please note that the only time I have been to New York was a connecting flight to England when I was 2, and the only thing I remember is my dad pointing out the twin towers from the airport window before my mom got impatient and made us go to the plane.

P.S. I guess it also has spoilers from Rosario + Vampire in the first 2 seasons, so no, things that are in the manga but not the show are probably not included.

P.P.S. almost forgot the disclaimer: don't own the characters, plot, or settings of these two great works, the people who made them do. My plotline belongs to me, but if it gives you an idea to write your own story then just ask me because I'll most likely say yes. Ideas are MUCH appreciated as this is based solely off an idea I had.

FINALLY!

* * *

The day was as normal as could be; although for the two living viruses walking down the side of Manhattan island, normal was a relative term. Alex Mercer looked down at his "sister / Mother / fellow virus / other half / only being like him in existence" as he remembered the past few weeks.

Flashback: 

Penn station, the morgue, the infected, Dana, Alex's search for answers, Blackwatch, finding Elizabeth, Karen and her betrayal, Cross, searching again, finding his past, battling Elizabeth, sparing her in exchange for help in the destruction of Blackwatch, the nuke, washing up on shore, and then locating Elizabeth again.

End Flashback

'How fast it all went to Hell and then back again' Alex thought.

"_Yes. My infected areas did exemplify some of the human ideas of Hell."_ Greene cooed in her multi-voice.

"Lizzy," Alex sighed, "what did I tell you about reading my thoughts through the hive mind?" The two had discovered that they could use the hive mind, much easier now that they were the only two alive and using it, to read and communicate through thought.

The seemingly young teenage girl looked down and murmured, "I'm not allowed to unless you know and say it's okay…I'm sorry Father." Alex could do nothing except sigh again; the many ways Elizabeth addressed him were confusing, annoying, and sometimes made him mad at himself. When he tried to tell her to stop calling him so many names, like Father; she said, like always, _"But you are all of those and more: Brother, Father, Blacklight, Zeus, and My One" _

"I don't have kids Lizzie." Alex replied.

_"You adopted me."_ Elizabeth countered, _"Also, you have me, and I am Mother." _ Alex saw no point in arguing, and Elizabeth did have a good point, though it still bothered him; especially since she was at least 20 years older than him, looked 3 to 4 years younger than him, and it was awkward to have the girl he had "feelings" for call him Father, no matter how fucked up a virus' "feelings" were.

Elizabeth snuggled into his chest as they walked the edge of the sidewalk, the water lapping at the base. They both shared a smile that neither of them would have thought possible just 2 days ago. Alex pulled her even closer to his chest as they continued their stroll.

Alex appeared the same as before the bomb, aside from the tattoos he willed onto his chest and neck, both the biohazard and radioactive symbols on each; seeing as he couldn't get an ink tattoo, he formed them whenever that area of "skin" was exposed in the same way he did clothing. Elizabeth however, had drastic improvements: the blood had been wiped from her face and body, also revealing her hair to be more of a blonde with reddish tint; Alex had convinced her to lengthen her newfound hair, which now ran to her shoulders and covered anything that a shirt wouldn't the exception being the front of her suit's collar, which they agreed to call a prototype voice box for the mute; Alex also found that they couldn't permanently remove her suit, although she could call it into her body for a time, and so he had gone out and purchased a hooded jacket to cover the top of the suit and some baggy pants for good measure.

Just as they got really comfortable against each other, the two were quite rudely interrupted by the ringing of a nearby phone booth. There was no one else around so Alex approached, leaving Elizabeth across the street as he was still wary of phone booths, and noticed the sound was coming from BENEATH the phone. Immediately putting on his armor and telling Lizzie to hide, Alex reached down and pulled lose the cellphone.

"**Hello,**" an eerie voice spoke on the other side, "**I was wondering if you would be interested in a proposition…**"

"Who are you, how do you know me, and what do you _really_ want?" Alex interrupted the man. "Be quick, before you make an enemy out of me."

**"Haha, I should have guessed you'd react like this. Either way, I am the chairman of a school, a special school that I would like for you and Elizabeth to attend…**" Alex essentially lost it and was looking franticly as he sent out pulses to find out where the man on the other side was. "**It's no use; I'm on the other side of the world right now.**"

"How do you know about us?" Alex gritted out.

"**With the academy I run, I make it my business to know about all of the non-humans on earth… though for Elizabeth and yourself, it was a rather special case.**" the eerie chairman explained. "**You see, I run a school for monsters, the kind straight out of legend. I would strongly urge you two to attend, as we are protected from the outside world, and you could have a place to stay.**"

"I guess that explains what's in it for me… how will we get to your school if you're across the world?" Alex asked.

"**A bus will be arriving shortly**…" the line then went dead.

In the minute it took Alex and Elizabeth to reach each other, he had explained everything to her through the Hive Mind and the bus had arrived. "_That was fast."_ Elizabeth said, Alex remaining in his armor.

The driver opened the doors and let them on, _**"You won't be needing that armor, boy, not yet…"**_

* * *

Next Stop: Yokai Academy

I don't know if I will include all of the R+V girls, but I definitely will include Moka and Mizore; I will not be using the things-on-the-end-of-the-name (I don't remember what they're called) because it's a pain in the ass and I know I'll forget, so I'm not gonna even try.

At some point, when I figure out the poll thing, I might use that; but for now just tell me which girls you want in or out of the story, except for the ones I've already told you about.

What category should I use? I can't decide.

Oh and does anyone know how to do the Chairman and Bus Driver's voices in letters, like is it bold, italic, underlined, or what combination of the three? I am going to have **Inner Moka=bold,** _Elizabeth=italics, _and I think I'll have the _**bus driver**_ be _**bold italics **_but I'm not sure.

**PLEASE REVIEW**! No matter how long it has been since an update **I will check all reviews**. The reviews, suggestions, and ideas are what fuel my writing! It may be weeks before I post a new chapter but every review, PM, of other form of communication makes the writing a lot easier and faster. Although constructive criticism is appreciated, don't ramble on about how I made the same grammar mistake over and over, just tell me once and give an example; I get enough nagging about my grammar from my professors.


	2. Arrival

Author's Note

So here's the second chapter. 4 reviews in the first 24 hours! I'm so happy. but after that there was nothing, absolutely nothing. I thought that no one was reading this story, but then I stumbled across the views button, and I was like "hot damn, 115 views, people really are reading this. So I finished this chapter and here it is; the next update will take longer, so I recommend following the story so you will be notified when I do post it.

PLEASE tell me which girls you want in or out of the story, except for Moka and Mizore, I really need help here and won't be able to post new chapters if I can't decide! It will only take a few SECONDS to type and send a review, and you don't need to be logged in.

How should I do the Chairman and Bus Driver's voices in letters, like is it bold, italic, underlined, or what combination of the three? I am going to have **Inner Moka=bold,** _Elizabeth=italics, _and I think I'll have the _**bus driver**_ be _**bold italics **_but I'm not sure.

**PLEASE REVIEW**! No matter how long it has been since an update **I will check all reviews**. The reviews, suggestions, and ideas are what fuel my writing! It may be weeks before I post a new chapter but every review, PM, of other form of communication makes the writing a lot easier and faster. Although constructive criticism is appreciated, don't ramble on about how I made the same grammar mistake over and over, just tell me once and give an example; I get enough nagging about my grammar from my professors.

**Disclaimer**: don't own the characters, plot, or settings of these two great works, the people who made them do. My plotline belongs to me, but if it gives you an idea to write your own story then just ask me because I'll most likely say yes. Ideas are MUCH appreciated as this is based solely off an idea I had.

On to the story:

* * *

**CH2****:** **ARRIVAL**

**Alex POV**

As the bus pulled off, I got comfortable with Lizzie and called back my armor. I was stroking her hair as she leaned against my chest and said _"Isn't that one of the tunnels my army sunk?" _I heard Lizzie ask. I looked up for a moment and realized that it WAS one of the sunken tunnels.

"Hey driver, that tunnel sunk a while back, where are you going?" I questioned.

**_"Hehe… into the tunnel, but that should be the last thing on your mind." _**The bus driver turned to me with glowing eyes and nodded towards Lizzie. Of course this put me into overprotective mode, so when we went into the tunnel and all of a sudden the walls started acting weird, I was *this* close to skewering him.

**_"You two should get some rest, even with portal travel, it will take a while to cross the ocean before we reach the Academy."_** The driver said, focused on the… road?

"Viruses; we don't sleep." I stated simply.

The driver then looked back at me, **_"You should know what I mean. Besides, I never said sleep…"_**

* * *

When we reached the end of the tunnel, I was surprised at how… pathetic the place looked. It was the most stereotypical view ever, of all time.

Right before the bus came to the end of the seriously screwed up tunnel, the driver had told us to prepare ourselves because the academy is a scaaary ass place. So when we came out and all I could see was what looked like the, actually pretty good, set of a Halloween movie, I was more than underwhelmed.

Nevertheless, we began our walk to the school. The sign at the bus stop was in Japanese, but both Lizzie and I had consumed enough scientists, some of whom were Japanese, to learn the language; the sign said something along the lines of "Welcome to Youkai Academy."

The place seemed even more try-hard the farther we walked: there were skulls and gravestones everywhere, all the trees were dead, and at one point a bat _said_, yes _said_, "I am a Bat!" … I wanted to stab myself so much, but didn't because it would make Lizzie upset.

As we were staring at the bat with WTF expressions, I barely noticed a sound approaching us; I had just turned around behind Lizzie when a bicycle slammed into my face. The speed and unexpectedness of the strike was enough that it actually threw me to the ground. Lizzie began giggling, and because of her multi-voice, her laugh is impossible to describe with words but it makes me feel… happy, and loved. _"It's been a while since you've been run over hasn't it, My One?" _Lizzie managed to say between giggles, _"Much less to have tread marks on your head!" _after she said this, **My **One, My Lizzie, fell down laughing her ass off.

I couldn't help but smile down at the girl of my life, Elizabeth. When Lizzie was done, we heard a sound coming from the direction of the bicycle (where I come from, Bike = Motorcycle). We were very surprised to find a pink-haired girl my age just waking up from the crash; I motioned "don't say anything" to Lizzie, since we needed to stick to her story of being mute.

The girl woke up with a start and looked at both of us, and then at my face, confused. "You ran into me on your bicycle." I stated plainly. The girl turned from confused to embarrassed as she explained that she got dizzy from being anemic. "It's no problem," I assured her, "uhm… what are you staring at Lizzie for?"

In a daze the girl leaned closer and closer to Lizzie, "I'm sorry, it's just that you smell like blood, and I'm… mhnfmfn." The last part was muffled because as she spoke she lunged to bite Lizzie and I blocked her with a musclemass arm, which she bit instead.

I was in for a bigger surprise when she started sucking my equivalent of blood out of my arm, beyond the fact that she was able to penetrate the muscle. I shook her off and raised my fist to strike before I shouted, "What the HELL! What are you and what were you just trying to do!" The girl was now cowering on the ground, shivering in terror and embarrassment.

"I-I-I'm s-sor-ry, I c-can't help myself; w-whenever I smell b-b-blood, it's that I-I'm a-a vampire." The girl was on the verge of crying; Lizzie and I had deadpan expressions as we processed this information.

I decided to try to comfort the girl; damn my sliver of a soul… oh wait, it already is. I walked up and told her, "hey look, it's okay, I just wasn't prepared." the girl looked up at me, "I'm just worried about my …uh… worried about Lizzie is all." The girl's mood lightened immensely as I said my last sentence.

"So… uh… what's your name?" I asked the… vampire. 'seriously?! a VAMPIRE?! the fuck?' I screamed mentally.

_'we really shouldn't be surprised' _Lizzie said through the Hive Mind. I glared at her for only a split second when the… vampire *sigh*… responded to my question.

"I'm Moka!" she looked as though she would explode from happiness, "Can we be friends?!" I was mentally banging my head against the nearest sharp object, but decided to say yes, though I had NO IDEA what I was getting myself into.

"Sure, I guess. But never try to suck Lizzie's or my blood, ever." At this point I was mentally shooting myself in the face over and over. Lizzie was laughing her ass off a second time today, in the Hive Mind though as she was watching my mental picture through it, and was barely containing her giggles in the real world.

"Why not?" the girl asked, "Oh, I'm sorry for asking."

"…Let's just say… there are some things worse than death." I sighed (man I'm just a box full of sighs today).

"Oh, I know what you mean." Moka said sadly. I heard Lizzie scoff at her in my mind.

"Trust me, you don't even have a CLUE what I mean, and you don't want to." I used extra emphasis on this statement, I wanted her to never forget what I had said. "So, where is this school anyways?"

"Just down this path," Moka was once again a giant ball of happy, "come on!"

'And people say _we _have mood swings. That girl… mood swings incarnate.' I said through the Hive Mind. Lizzie chuckled and leaned into me as we followed the pink-haired vampire to the Academy.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I don't know if I will include all of the R+V girls, but I definitely will include Moka and Mizore; I will not be using the things-on-the-end-of-the-name (I don't remember what they're called) because it's a pain in the ass and I know I'll forget, so I'm not gonna even try.

At some point, when I figure out the poll thing, I might use that; but for now just tell me which girls you want in or out of the story, except for the ones I've already told you about.

What category should I use? I can't decide.

Oh and does anyone know how to do the Chairman and Bus Driver's voices in letters, like is it bold, italic, underlined, or what combination of the three? I am going to have **Inner Moka=bold,** _Elizabeth=italics, _and I think I'll have the _**bus driver**_ be _**bold italics **_but I'm not sure.

**PLEASE REVIEW**! No matter how long it has been since an update **I will check all reviews**. The reviews, suggestions, and ideas are what fuel my writing! It may be weeks before I post a new chapter but every review, PM, of other form of communication makes the writing a lot easier and faster. Although constructive criticism is appreciated, don't ramble on about how I made the same grammar mistake over and over, just tell me once and give an example; I get enough nagging about my grammar from my professors.

The next update will take longer, so I recommend following the story so you will be notified when I do post it.


	3. Day 1 (part 1)

So here goes, next chapter, don't know if I need to put in all the stuff from the other AN's

(facepalming: the act of quickly reintroducing the palm of your hand with your face, usually done so quickly that it may leave a mark or make a sound) Pretty good for a definition I made in less than a minute.

To the chapter!

* * *

3rd person POV

Alex and Lizzie had chosen their spots in Ms. Nekonome's class: near the back of the class, next to the window, Alex behind Lizzie. Alex once again could barely keep from facepalming, this time over the teacher's appearance. 'Seriously? Cat ears and a tail? Although they are natural, this is just too cliché.' Alex thought, 'She probably doesn't even know that her failed attempt at looking human would turn on most guys.'

Elizabeth, who wouldn't give a damn if the room was filled with hellhounds or little fairies, was thoroughly enjoying Alex's dismay as she listened through the Hive Mind.

The teacher had been talking for a while now and when she talked about the human-monster situation, a student beside Alex spoke up, "Why don't we just eat the humans, and molest the pretty girls?" the student was giving Elizabeth a hungry stare, which Alex picked up on.

Alex growled, "Because I _know_ you wouldn't survive swallowing a grenade." although the monster was now angry with Alex, he had stopped staring at Elizabeth, which was what Alex had wanted anyways.

"You tryin' to say I'm weak?!" the monster spat out.

"What I'm saying is; yes, if I shoved a live grenade down your throat right now, you'd be too weak to survive." Alex snapped back at the student. This proved to only anger the monster more, but then Moka burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I got kinda lost." The vampire said as she entered the classroom. All the boys in the room started to gawk at her as the girls either gawked or stared jealously at Moka. Moka looked around before she noticed Alex and Elizabeth, "Ah, my friends! Look we have the same class!" she then tackle-huged Lizzie; causing many of the class to either faint or break out with massive nosebleeds.

"What the fuck; that's hot; whoa, where did that beautiful American come from; and I didn't even see that hot U.S. girl till now!" were among some of the comments made about the hug. Moka then tackle-hugged Alex, who, when the angry student glared at him, squeezed Moka a bit tighter causing her to squeal and say his name.

The monster was so angry he looked as though he would kill the next thing that moved. Alex chuckled and squeezed Moka again; she squealed, giggled, and playfully moaned in exasperation "Alex, stop that!"

When Alex let go, he clutched his head as Lizzie screamed in the Hive Mind, '_WHAT THE FUCK are you thinking!_'

'Don't worry Lizzie; I love you and you alone.' Alex replied, trying to keep his Lizzie from doing anything they would regret.

'_Good, thank you for being faithful, My One._' Elizabeth stated, calmed down by Alex's loving words.

Alex made sure to seal his mind before thinking, 'What the hell was _that_! That feeling I got when I hugged Moka?! What the fuck! It felt… _warm_,and.. _fuzzy?_... WHAT?! It's not like what I feel when I'm with Lizzie, but it felt… _comforting_… What is happening to me?! I'm actually losing my mind this time! Dammit! We should have stayed in New York!'

* * *

**A.N.**

I decided to cut this chapter short due to the dramatic decrease in views, so that I could put _something _out there.

Thank you to anyone who reviews, favorites, follows this story, or PM's me. Seriously, I decided to cut it short and just post because of someone who decided to review and ask some questions.

I may change my plans for where this story's going, but I really am unsure.

Since no one felt the need to say anything about it, I'm only having Moka, Mizore, and probably Kokoa included from the R+V girls. Kokoa won't have any romance, she's more there for the laughs and unique character. I won't be having much harem-ness because the main pairing is greeneXalex, but there will be some, and probably lots of one sided romance. Still, the plans are up for change so please just tell me what you think.

In this Alex views himself as part infected human, part virus, part he-doesn't-even-know-what. Because of this he has trouble understanding his own emotions, and actually has trouble understanding, in general, both himself and what he is.

As always:

What category should I use? I can't decide.

Oh and does anyone know how to do the Chairman and Bus Driver's voices in letters, like is it bold, italic, underlined, or what combination of the three? I am going to have **Inner Moka=bold,** _Elizabeth=italics, _and I think I'll have the **_bus driver_** be **_bold italics _**but I'm not sure.

**PLEASE REVIEW**! No matter how long it has been since an update **I will check all reviews**. The reviews, suggestions, and ideas are what fuel my writing! It may be weeks before I post a new chapter but every review, PM, of other form of communication makes the writing a lot easier and faster. **I CHECK MY EMAIL DAILY**. Although constructive criticism is appreciated, don't ramble on about how I made the same grammar mistake over and over, just tell me once and give an example; I get enough nagging about my grammar from my professors.

The next update will take a while, so I recommend following the story so you will be notified when I do post it.


	4. Heads up AN

Apology: Sorry it's been so long but i fell into depression for the few months following the last chapter before I was finaly diagnosed and put on meds. Since I am 16 and am pretty much going to college, i spent the entire rest of the semester and summer school pulling up my grade from the pit my depressed self put it in.

Good News: I just had multiple story path inspirations just come to me and the next part of the chapter will be posted as soon as I get back to my computer from vacation.

shameless plea: give me reviews! I really need your feedback, please look at my previous AN's to find out what I want.

Bad news: the autocorrect on the iPad is MOTHER FUCKING STUPID it took me forever to write this damn thing, having to correct its fuck ups.

here's an example of e what happens if I dont: bad nedog eve tw autocorrect on their ad is OTHE. FUCKING STUPID it Fotolife me forever to writ this is damn thing, having to correkitties fuck ups.


End file.
